


Welcome Home Surprise

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel, Come Swallowing, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Smut, Tattooed Dean, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas is going out of town for a couple weeks to chase a possible lead on his brother Gabriel. Dean starts out wanting to surprise his boyfriend with a new tattoo and walks out of the shop with an additional surprise.





	

“You gonna be able to survive two weeks without your snuggle buddy, Dean?” Sam teased his brother as they watched Cas drive away. He had a lead on his brother Gabriel, of all people. Could be whispers and conjecture but if it panned out...Cas deserved the chance to get to know his brother.

 

“That’s what Snap Chat is for, Sammy.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Gross. Ugh.” Sam walked back toward the bunker door. “You coming?”

 

“Nah. Gonna run into town. I’ll bring back some food if you want. Chinese okay?’

 

Sam nodded. He figured Dean was going to go distract himself at a bar, hustle some pool or darts, and turn down a few barflies who tried to hook up with him. Since he and Cas declared their couplehood, and probably even before, Dean had broken a lot more hearts by being faithful to his man. He heard the roar of Baby’s engine turn over and gravel crunch as Dean drove away.

 

Dean checked his watch. He actually had an appointment to get to that he tried desperately to hide from Sam and Cas. At least he and Cas decided to only use their profound bond in cases of extreme emergencies. Otherwise poking around in Dean’s head was forbidden... _ well...some parts of Cas could poke around in there. _ He grinned at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Cas was going to be so surprised when he got back from his trip.

 

He was no stranger to tattoos. He’d had his anti-possession one done and redone for twenty years. He’d thought about others but worried sometimes about having more identifiable marks on his body. Being a suspected serial killer was no picnic. But this was going to be something special, something just for Cas to know how much he means to him. He pulled into the alley by the shop and got the drawing out of his wallet.

 

“Help you out, man?” The bearded guy behind the counter asked. Dean could barely hear him over the buzz of machines and the blaring metal music. 

 

“I’m Dean. Got an appointment with Travis.”

 

“Cool. Fill this out, need a photo ID and…” he swiped across his iPad till he found the right page, “looks like you guys agreed on a hundred. Must be a small piece.”

 

Dean handed him the paper. It was a pair of black angel wings. He’d only ever caught glimpses of Cas’ wings but he opened up and talked about them in bed one night. He described them as an iridescent black, purples, greens, and blues, shining in the sun. Dean imagined one day, when his time on earth was over, Cas would show them in all their glory to him in heaven. Until then, whenever Cas saw the black wings on Dean’s body, he would know the hunter belonged to him.

 

It wasn’t long till he was called back. He leaned back on what looked like an old barber chair and lifted his shirt. He undid his jeans and pushed them down slightly. He wanted the wings low on his belly and to the right. There was a tender spot Cas loved to pause and kiss so he would find it in no time. It was only meant for his lover to see. He checked the stencil placement and gave Travis the thumbs up to go ahead.

 

“Your old lady ain’t named ‘Angel’ by any chance?” The artist asked as the first lines went in.

 

“No, but my old man is named after an angel. Castiel, the angel of Thursday.” Dean watched to see if that statement gave Travis any pause.

 

“Never heard that one. Married?” Apparently the two dudes thing was cool by him.

 

“Getting there. Some days it feels like it. I don’t know. What we got works.”

 

“I hear ya. Been with my old lady for sixteen years this past June. Never bothered getting that piece of paper. Probably won’t. The kids don’t give a shit if we are.”

 

Dean chuckled. “That’s pretty awesome. Wake up, roll over, choose the same person every day. I like that. But if he ever wanted me to make an honest man out of him, I’d probably cave and do it.”

 

“You’re a better man than me, friend.” Travis resumed his line work then wiped Dean down before hitting the shading. The whole thing wouldn’t take more than half an hour to do. He mentioned the oil slick look so Travis hit it with a little color. With the thin coat of ointment on it, it looked perfect. Dean was sure to tip him well.

 

“Hey, man. Not that it’s my business but...ever thought about getting your tongue pierced?” He poked his out for Dean to see. “Spices things up in the boudoir.”

 

“Bet that hurt like a bitch.”

 

“Not as bad as you think. And you didn’t even flinch getting your ink. Just gotta keep from any of your vices for a couple weeks and you’re good to go. You put an ice cube in your mouth to get that steel real cold...drives ‘em up the wall.”

 

“Really? You guys do that here or you go to another shop?”

 

“Sandy!” He hollered from his cubicle. “You got anybody coming in?”

 

“Good till six then got matching industrials for a couple,” a female voice called back. The curtain moved and a petite woman with  purple hair and multiple piercings and tattoos came in. She eyed Dean. “You looking to get poked some more?” She teased.

 

“Travis was telling me about his tongue piercing.”

 

She stuck hers out and twisted it around for him to see. “Takes longer to set up than it does to get it. You on any blood thinning meds?” Dean shook his head. “You wanna watch a quick video or two before you decide?” She pulled out her smart phone and cued up a couple YouTube videos.

 

Dean was surprised at how fast and easy it looked. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t familiar with the taste of blood in his mouth. Sammy would never let him hear the end of it if he ever saw it. He’d have to lay off the booze and watch what he ate. It  _ would _ be good to go when Cas came home. That ice cube thing sounded like a fun way to welcome him back. And if Cas hated it he could take it out and ask for a healing. Fuck it. He was doing it. “Sign me up, sister.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He was sore and swollen. The coppery taste of dried blood was in his mouth and in his sinuses. He’d try to keep conversation to a minimum with Sammy for the first couple days so he wouldn’t notice the lisp. Or he could say he bit or burned his tongue to buy some time. The metal ball felt alien in his mouth. Better be worth it.

 

He deposited the bags of takeout on the kitchen table and went to rinse his mouth before he ate. She said Listerine was fine but he was probably going to swish some saltwater around for good measure. Stung like a bitch but helped with other injuries in the past. Sam was already picking through the cartons when he got back to the kitchen.

 

“Leave all the soccer moms wanting more?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes but gave a thin smile. Sam assumed he’d been down at the bar. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to show him the tattoo. He lifted his shirt and showed the fresh bandage off.

 

“Shit, Dean! What happened? You get into a knife fight?” He reached out to touch it.

 

Dean kept his mouth shut and pulled the tape off to reveal the new ink that was swollen and red around the edges. He’d go clean it off better after dinner. For now he was content to see the approving look on Sam’s face. “You like?” His voice wasn’t bad.

 

“Yeah. That’s beautiful. Cas is gonna love that. So...this is pretty serious, huh?”

 

“I’m gonna shack up with one dude and one dude only. Cas is it for me.”

 

Sam scrunched his his face. “What’s in your mouth?

 

Dean swallowed hard.  _ Fuck. Busted. _ “Nothing.” He blushed red and tried to lie his way out of it.

 

“Did you...did you get your tongue pierced? What are you, nineteen?”

 

Dean groaned hard. He slunk down in his chair and stuck out his tongue. He only held it there for a couple seconds before retracting it. “There. Happy?”

 

“You get that for Cas, too?” Sam erupted in laughter. Dean fucking Winchester, almost forty years old, got his tongue pierced.

 

“So what if I did? It’s supposed to  _ you know _ enhance the experience.”

 

“Eww. Wha-okay. You know I’m happy for you both. I think the kisses and the hand holding and the couch cuddling is adorable and gross. But I really do not need to know who does what to whom behind closed doors. So, thanks for that. Every time I see that...that  _ thing _ in your mouth I’ll think about what else you put in there.”

 

“Umm...you’ll be thinking about my boyfriend’s dick?” Dean couldn’t help it. He’d been torturing his baby brother since they were little and he was pretty sure he wasn’t ever growing out of it. He flashed a victory smile when Sam pushed back from the table and retreated to another area of the bunker with his plate.

 

***

 

Castiel had been reading magazines whilst waiting in line at the grocery store. He found some of the articles fascinating. He'd flip through a  _ Cosmopolitan  _ to make sure he was pleasing his man in bed. Dean seemed more than satisfied with his learned prowess.

 

The piercings article caught his attention. He scrunched his face at the mention of any type of genital adornments but the tongue piercing seemed reasonable. He'd later imagined stimulating Dean with it during oral copulation. On the other side of it, he could remove it and heal it if Dean was opposed to the idea.

 

He planned on getting it done when he started his journey to seek out his brother. The man at the studio had been happy to answer all of his questions and assures him he would only need to refrain from some activities for two weeks. He walked into a small boutique looking more like a concerned parent than a patron.

 

“Cas Winchester?” The receptionist greeted him. He smiled and nodded. She handed him a clipboard with information to fill out and asked for his identification. Sam had modified his license to reflect his true name. He quickly signed off and handed her his payment as well.

 

A man with many piercings and some other adornments came out to shake his hand and show him to the private booth. He gloved up and explained everything as he unpacked his piercing kit. Cas just leaned back and breathed as the event itself took seconds to perform. The metal felt foreign to him but not unpleasant. He left feeling inspired for his reunion with his mate.

 

***

 

“Just a bunch of Trickster loving weirdos, huh? Sorry you didn't find your brother, babe. Glad you’ll be home soon. Missed you.”

 

_ “I’ve missed you, too, Dean. Just one more day, my love. Just one more.” _

 

***

 

Sam thought it best to make himself scarce for the evening. It wasn't like he couldn’t escape to his room with some noise cancelling headphones. Just...the lovebirds needed some time to be ‘newlyweds’. Cas took their last name without ceremony. He supposed Dean would buy a couple rings eventually and that would be that. He was long gone toward Kansas City for the night when Cas’ truck rambled up the drive.

 

Cas practically floated down the stairs into Dean's waiting arms. Dean gripped him tight and swung him around. He planted kisses all over his angel’s stubbled face before going in for the big surprise. He parted Cas’ lips with just the tip of his tongue before letting the metal ball slid through.  _ Clink _

 

Dean’s eyes widened at the same time Cas’ did. They pulled away from the kiss and just stared at each other. They broke into grins and stuck their tongues out at each other. Dean started laughing.

 

“Dude! When did you decide to get your fucking tongue pierced?”

 

“I read an article and I wanted to try something. If you didn't like it…”

 

“No baby. I  _ love it. _ ” Dean ducked his head. “And I kinda thought the same thing. You could heal it up if you didn't like it.”

 

Cas stood still, holding his beloved mate, then slipped a hand down into Dean's to pull him toward their bedroom. The trip through the bunker saw clothes and shoes shucked off and tossed to the floor. The only thing left on them was their pants by the time they tumbled onto the bed. Dean rolled to his back so Cas could unwrap his other surprise.

 

Soft kisses on Dean’s lips and cheek turned to nips and hard sucks at his neck. Cas flicked his piercing over the bruises he just made. Dean drew in his breath through over clenched teeth and shuddered. He’d missed this so much. They’d had to make do with sexting and late night phone calls. Now the heat of Cas’ breath and the weight of his body pressed into his was sending all the right signals to the rest of him. He strained against his jeans and hoped Cas would help him out of them soon.

 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Dean moaned as his nipple was caught between teeth and teased with the metal ball. His hips thrusted up. “Mmm...these pants gotta go, Cas.”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Agreed.” He slowly ran his tongue down Dean's chest and popped the button of his jeans free. He kept his eyes staring up into Dean's as he took the zipper pull in his teeth and tugged down. He caught a glimpse of black. “Dean?”

 

Dean helped him push the denim and boxers down his hips a little to show off his tattoo. Cas smiled up at him and kissed the tender spot now adorned with ink. “You like it, babe?” Dean asked. His lover’s beaming face already told him the answer.

 

“This means so much to me.  It's beautiful, Dean. I love it. I love you.” He moved in a fluid motion back up to capture Dean's lips in a kiss. They teased each other's mouths with the steel jewelry.

 

“I have an idea, Sunshine. Why don't you zap the rest of these clothes the hell off of us and conjure up a cup of ice? No reason we can't try out our new move at the same time,” Dean suggested with a leer.

 

“I believe that can be arranged.” With a snap of his fingers they were no longer restrained by clothing and there was a clear bowl filled with ice cubes. With nimble fingers he plucked one to place in Dean's waiting mouth. He popped one into his own and made a show of sucking and slurping it.

 

Cas turned and straddled Dean, backing up to dip his hot flesh into a cold mouth. Dean swallowed him down eagerly from that angle. He cradled Cas’ heavy balls in one hand and teased his hole with the other. Cas took him in all the way to the base and spread Dean's cheeks.

 

Cas bobbed and swirled his tongue, dragging the cold metal ball all along Dean’s shaft. He pressed just the tip of his finger into Dean, making him moan vibration onto Cas’ cock. He rocked his hips, fucking Dean's mouth.

 

Dean used his piercing to press into Cas’ dripping slit. The angel’s mouth popped off his cock as a growl of sheer ecstasy escaped him. Cas dug his finger in deeper and went after Dean's sensitive head in the same manner. 

 

They competed with one another to see who could give whom the most pleasure. They rutted and grunted like animals, fingering each other with two fingers each now. Dean gave in first Cas brushed his prostate. Be bucked his hips up and tried to cry out but Cas’ dick was deep in his throat. 

 

The feel of Dean's cum spurting caused Cas to climax, sucking Dean dry as he rode it out. He rolled off of the hunter and laid there, reaching for Dean’s hand.

“That was some ‘welcome home’ surprise.”

 

“I’m pretty fond of the treat you brought home for me,” Dean replied.

 

“I think we should keep the piercings.”

  
“Definitely, babe. Definitely.”


End file.
